


Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella Oneshot Book

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson
Kudos: 6





	Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella Oneshot Book

It hurts Javier that Bill hates him so much. The Mexican fell in love with the ex-soldier two months ago. But he has no hope that Bill love him to. He always call him greaser. And that hurts. And he's akwazs mean to him. Specially when he drank alcohol. And a sober Bill is rare. Javi stand at the outskirts of camp on the cliff. As he suddenly hear heavy footsteps followed by the clinking of spurs coming closer. He knows that it only can be Bill. So Javier brace himself for a hit or another mean comment. But nothing came. Bill stops next to Javier. 

,,C-can I talk to you about something." Bill stutters.

,,Sure!" The Mexican answers surprised.

What did he miss? Bill trying to talk to him? Science when will Bill talk to him, the greaser.

,,Uh I.... "

Bill start to scratch his neck in shame and because of the lack of words. He's not good with words. And he's very bad at love. He never got love. He's usually on his own. Others only make jokes about him. It hurts him.

,,I'm sorry, but I-I....." He stutters.

,,What's wrong Bill?" Javier say soft.

,,I love you." Bill murmurs.

Javier looks at him in Schock.

,,I'm so sorry." He whispers.

Then he try to turn arround and flee. But the Mexican stops the bear of a man with his hand on his shoulder.

,,You really love me?" Javier say.

,,Y-yes. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I was so m-mean to you." Bill stutters.

,,I love you too Bill. I mean it." Javier whispers.

Bill turn arround to him, and both lock eyes for the first time. Bill want to open his mouth to speak. But Javier was faster. He look down a bit, and place his lips softly on the ex-soldiers. Bills lips are surprisingly soft as well. And his beard tickles a bit. But not in a bad way. It seems to be well groomed and clean. So Javi dosen't mind. Bill shyly kiss back after a while. After the kiss both man lay their foreheads together softly. Their lips almost touching. 

,,I'm so sorry for what I said to you Javier." Bill whispers against the Mexicans lip.

,,It's Alright mi amor." Javier whisper back.

,,So we're together now?"

,,Yes. I forgive you mi amor." Javier mumbles.

Then he kiss Bill softly. Maybe love will make Bill a nice guy. And maybe Javier also can help Bill to drink less alcohol. He hopes that he hasn't made a mistake, with being together with Bill. Maybe the big rough angry bear of a man has a soft side. At least towards him...


End file.
